Dance with me, Dana?
by LSgrimm91
Summary: purely a fluffy piece. Scully is annoyed, she has to go to a college reunion, and she doesn’t want to, not alone. Mulder is suddenly going out of town, and doesn’t tell her why. What’s a girl to do?


**Disclaimer: I know its naughty to uses CC's characters… but I'm gonna do it anyway!**

**Summary: purely a fluffy piece. Scully is annoyed, she has to go to a college reunion, and she doesn't want to. Mulder is suddenly going out of town, and doesn't tell her why. What's a girl to do?**

**A/note: I needed to write something that was not in any way complicated, and was simply a cute little Mulder/ scully romance. So I came up with this. Enjoy :D**

------------------------------------

Scully leaned against the wall of the elevator after a long day of work. The day was excruciatingly boring until Mulder started throwing stationary at her; which, of course, had them running around the office chasing each other. That was until skinner came in the give them a new case; normally it wouldn't have been so bad, except he happened to walk in at the precise moment, Mulder had decided to pin scully against his desk and tickle her. Which of course got them in trouble for "inappropriate conduct", it wasn't scully's fault that she was holding mulder's sunflowers seeds hostage and he retaliated. But still, it was fun.

The elevator door opened and she walked down her hall to here apartment. Once she was in her apartment she started sifting through her mail. Nothing really interesting there, except; a letter from Maryland university. She opened it, and let herself drop down onto the couch with frustration; _class reunion_. Great. Even better, it was a formal occasion. She didn't really want to go and listen to all her class mates talk about their fantastic careers and their 2.4 families. Now what the hell was she gonna do?

***

The next day.

Mulder arrived at work early that Thursday morning; he thought scully would be there already, so he brought coffee with him. But, she wasn't there when he arrived. He went and put her drink on her desk, and sat down at his own; flipping his feet up and leaning back on his chair. About ten minutes later, scully threw the door open and trudged inside, throwing herself into her chair. All Mulder could do was smirk behind his coffee; he normally didn't like seeing scully upset, but she was so huffy today, it was just plain funny.

"Morning scully. How's thing going?"

"Hey. Fine I guess;" she spotted the now Luke warm coffee on her desk, "ooh. Thanks Mulder, I need it."

"Care to share?" Mulder smiled.

Scully simply looked at him. He knew what she was trying to tell him.

"Okay, forget I asked"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Scully knew he was asking out of concern, but she was still annoyed at the fact that she had to go to her reunion alone. Unless… no! She wasn't going to ask him. No way in hell! Although he would look adorable in a tux… no! She wasn't going to ask. If he offered to go with her; well now that's a different matter.

"Sorry Mulder; it's just that I have this stupid formal reunion to go to and I don't really want to go." She finally said.

"Why not?"

"No one to go with" she replied casually.

Mulder sat in thought, "when is it?"

"This Saturday. Why?" in her head she was jumping for joy. Mulder was going to offer to escort her, she would try and put up a fight; he was going to refuse to let her go alone, and well she would _have _to give in.

"I would have offered to take you, but unfortunately I'm out of town then."

Or not. "You never mentioned this before Mulder." it was true; there were no cases, and he really hadn't said anything about a trip to his one and only best friend.

"true." He replied simply.

Scully knew Mulder well enough to know when he started using one word answers; she wasn't getting anything else out of him. "Maybe I should just put in my apologies, and not go."

"No scully. You should still go. See all your classmates; you'll have a great time. _Trust me._" Mulder replied sternly.

"I suppose." Scully couldn't argue; not with him.

The day carried on uneventfully; scully noticed she spent a whole lot of her time looking at Mulder. Suddenly he had become this fascinating creature she just had to look at. Maybe it was the way his hair sat on his brow, or how his glasses hugged his gorgeous face. Maybe it was how his shirt tightened across his chest every time he stretched. Did it just get hot in here?

Mulder was fully aware scully was watching him. Every time he looked at her, she looked away. He was lost in thought: He always liked

looking at his scully. Hang on! _His_ scully? Was she really his? True, he had never made a move on her, not because he didn't want to, in fact he didn't really know why he never had. They had been best friends for years, he would die for her; she in turn would die for him. She thought, occasionally, that he was crazy; yeah, but she still stuck by him, that's why he loved her… did he? Well, yeah he did, more than life itself. Oh boy, did he just admit he loved her? Yes he did. Whoa. Is it therefore possible he was _in_ love with her? Yes, it was; he always had been.

Mulder considered this revelation. And he wasn't surprised by it; it was like he always knew.

The two agents spent Friday mostly in uncomfortable silence. Each unsure where they now stood with their new discoveries. But eventually, they decided to leave work early; Mulder had to pack and leave on his mystery trip, and scully had to go find a dress.

Scully tried one last time to get Mulder to tell her where he was going.

"Alright, on Monday morning I will exactly where I went and what I did. Okay?"

Scully had to settle for that, what more could she do?

***

Maryland University

Saturday evening

Scully stood in front of the Maryland campus, scared shitless. She decided on a full length black evening gown, with thin straps that went over her shoulders and connected near her ribs, because her gown was quite backless. She looked phenomenal in her dress and she had her hair done a bit more wildly that normal, letting one side flip down partly over the side of her face, giving her a very seductive look about her. She took a large breath and stepped into the building. Needless to say, she turned a few heads, more than a few actually. She was feeling rather confident when some of her old class mate approached her to tell her great she looked. She found some of her old girlfriends and began talking. None of them asked her about work, mostly because she kept diverting the conversation towards them. There was a band there and some couple started dancing together.

Scully was left to watch her friends dance with their partners, dates, husband, boyfriends; what ever. All scully knew was that she felt lonely. She danced with a few guys, some old friends but no one special. When one of the songs ended scully got up to leave when she heard the lead singer say over the microphone; "folks I just got a special request, so Dana scully; this ones for you"

Scully turned towards the stage, in shock. The piano began to a tune. She recognised it. "Put on my blue suede shoes…" the vocalist began. Oh yes, scully knew the song: walking in Memphis. The crowd began to part before her, and a man began walking towards her through the aisle of onlookers.

he couldn't believe it. The man stopped in front of scully. Standing before her, in a tuxedo and well brushed (for once) hair; was her partner, fox Mulder. He held out his hand to her.

"Dance with me, Dana?" He said beaming down at her.

Without speaking, she smiled and took his hand. They walked together to the middle of the room as the rest of the couples resumed dancing to the song. Scully stopped and stood in front of Mulder, his right hand still holding her left. She took a small step forward and rested her other hand around the back of his shoulder. He placed his left hand on her hip, pulling her close to him and slowly, they began to sway with the music.

Scully couldn't take her eyes off him, except this time, when he looked back at her; she locked eyes with him. Was this man for real? She thought. There were so many questions running through her head. Stuff it! She was going to enjoy the moment. She rested her head on his shoulder, still trying to grasp the reality of the situation. But reality certainly hit her when Mulder rested his cheek on top of her head. She felt his warmth travel from his body to hers, this was possibly the most romantic, and unexpected things Mulder had ever done.

They were in their own little world. No one else mattered, no one else was there. The song ended and scully took her head away from his shoulder. She looked into mulder's green eyes, and slowly they leaned into each other. Their lips met hesitantly, but feeling confident that neither would pull away, they embraced the sensation. It was unbelievable, it couldn't be described. Every reason that they had to explain why they were never together became ridiculous and irrelevant. They kissed slowly, savouring every emotion they felt, knowing it might not last.

Eventually, they parted. Mulder rested his forehead on hers, his eyes closed. Neither spoke, it wasn't necessary; they communicated everything through their touch. Words wouldn't have been enough anyway.

They left the reunion some time later. Mulder escorted scully to her car, before she got in; he took her hand and pulled her back into his arms.

"If I only get one chance to do this…" he said before his lips met hers again. Passionate, sensual, yet soft and caring. She broke away from him. She took one last look at him before she got into her car, and drove away. Mulder stood and watched, even after she was gone, purely happy.

***

Monday morning

Scully walked into the office. She hadn't spoken to Mulder since Saturday night, but she had dreamed of him since. He stood up from his desk and walked up to her, stopping in front of her.

She smiled, "so Mulder, are you gonna tell me about this trip you took?"

"I'm glad you asked. I went to Maryland, and ended up having the best night of my life." She said, smiling at her.

"Oh really? Why's that, Mulder?" She said taking a step forwards to stand very close to him.

"Because I got the chance to dance… with the woman I am in love with." He held up a hand.

"Dance with me, Dana?"

She took his hand and together they danced together. No music, just them dancing. Scully looked up at Mulder.

"Funny. I had the chance to dance with the man I am in love with too."


End file.
